


Warm and Fuzzy

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even the weirdest thing to prevent Rodney from getting laid this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted August 16, 2006.

The fur between the kitten's ears was black and spiky. His eyes were wide, hazel, disturbingly intelligent. His tail flicked in a perfect feline equivalent of a lazy smirk, and the worst part was that this was not even the weirdest thing to prevent Rodney from getting laid this week.

He picked up the kitten and sat down on the bed, and John instantly climbed up his jacket to his shoulder, purring. Rodney lifted his chin, muttering, "You're cute as a kitten."

"Rodney?" John called from the bathroom. "Who are you talking to?"

Rodney dropped the kitten. "Um! No one!"


End file.
